


Sorry For Deleting My Stories

by Bellisle_Iridescent_Cullen_7 (Iridescent_Thilbo_Bagginshield_7)



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Thilbo_Bagginshield_7/pseuds/Bellisle_Iridescent_Cullen_7
Summary: Please Read
Kudos: 2





	Sorry For Deleting My Stories

I am sorry for deleting my fanfictions, but my stories are also on fanfictiondotnet if you want to read them. I also have other stories on my page. (Iridescent Thilbo Bagginshield is my Writer's name, or penname). 

The reason why I deleted my fics is because of a certain app called Fanfiction Pocket Archive Library that copies and pastes the titles and stories you post, so I felt it safe to take them down. 


End file.
